


Winners get Dinner

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Beyond Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30068325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Winners get Dinner

Winners Get Dinner  
By  
Edward Hyde

“Okay! Everyone set?” the grinning instructor paced up and down in front of the ten excited, naked contestants. They all cheered and raised their pistols in the airs. “Alright!” he clapped his hands together, beginning his very familiar warm-up routine for this latest batch of visitors to hire out the camp-ground and small copse of woodland. It was the last day of a great fun week of activities such as rock-climbing, hiking, swimming, canoeing and other wholesome outdoor activities and now it was time for the grand finale – the part of the week that every family who booked a stay here looked forward to. “I’m going to go over the rules one more time.” 

“We know the rules! Can’t we start already?” Six year old Kevin whined, eager to begin the hunt. 

“Shh dear.” His mother Kelly touched him gently on the shoulder, “Let the man finish what he has to say.” Kevin pulled a bit of a face and crossed his arms but made no further comment, even when his little sister Ruby looked up at him smugly, earning her a death-glare but no spoken insult. As irritating as she was, Kevin knew getting drawn into a squabble with her could likely result in being sent back to the cabin and having to miss the fun and he did not want that!”

“Your guns are air-powered and low velocity.” he explained. “Which means they have a pretty short range so don’t waste your darts by shooting from too far away. If one falls on the floor and you’re able to pick it up, you can try using it manually but I suspect, if you got that close, the person you’re going after would shoot you themselves!” There was a general appreciative titter at this from the naked participants. 

“Three darts each.” he reminded them. “That’s all you get so don’t take the shot unless you’re sure! Once they’ve been fires, they can’t be put back in the gun.” Everyone nodded. “You have twenty minutes from when the siren is sounded. At the end of those twenty minutes, the siren will sound again and the guns will automatically power down. At that point, anyone who can walk out of the woods should do so and a retrieval team will go in to collect the unconscious prey. Any questions?”

“Yes!” Little Abigail put up her hand. The instructor turned to smile at her and asked what she wanted to know. “Will your people butcher anyone who gets shot?” the seven year old girl asked confidently, “Or can we do it ourselves?”

“You’ll have assistance if you need it,” the instructor smiled, “but we try to leave it to our guests. Much more fun that way!” Abigail grinned, apparently very happy with this answer. “Any other questions? No? Well I suggest you get running! Remember, the guns won’t power up until the first siren so use this time to spread out in the woods. Good luck!” 

The two giggling households, on extended family, began running up to the hill to the little copse. With Kevin and Ruby were their mum and dad, Sam and Kelly, and Kelly’s nineteen year old sister Anne who was living with them while she was at university. The other household was Sam’s sister Claire and her wife Laura along with Laura’s two teenage sons from her first marriage, Carl and Robbie, and young Abigail born to Claire through IVF once the couple were together. The family had always been close but this evening they were going to get closer than ever since the survivors of this hunt, a friendly rivalry between households, were going to be eating any who fell to one of the powerful tranquilliser darts. 

Before confirming the plans, the two sets of parents had agreed that they would take in the other’s surviving children if both should fall. Of course, if all four parents should end up on the menu, they had already signed the forms, with the childrens’ full knowledge, allowing the camp site to claim ownership of any surviving children and of their meat, considering it unfair to put that burden on Anne so early on in her studies. It added an extra little thrill of danger to the proceedings and potentially meant that the youngsters were more likely to go after each other than their aunts or uncle. 

Sam and Kelly’s family were equipped with yellow-tailed darts while Claire and Laura’s had blue. Knowing her children only too well, Kelly had warned them that if either of them was found with a yellow dart sticking in them, the surviving sibling, assuming there was one, would be sold to the first butcher they passed on the way home!

Four year old Ruby had a plan. As everyone else shot past her she hid then slowly walked a little deeper into the copse and found a tree to climb. It would be far easier to pick someone off with her pistol, she decided, if they couldn’t see her. Kevin, of course, was running around trying to watch where the others went, determined to make a name for himself as the champion hunter.

Soon enough, the siren sounded. Anne walked slowly, listening out for any sign of movement. She had always been a reasonable shot with bow and arrow although she had never fired a gun before, and she was pretty sure she’d be able to hit a target with one of the tranquilliser darts. But who was she hoping to hit? Both grown women had nice meaty rumps that would cook up nicely for sure but the boys… well, boy-meat was a far less common treat and both were reasonably well-endowed for their age and she was, she admitted to herself, rather in the mood for a hot-dog or two! 

“Shit!” Sam swore involuntarily as he stepped around a tall thicket and found himself face to face with his sister. Both had their pistols raised and pointed at each other.

“Tut tut!” Claire smirked and shook her head. “There’s children around, you know! What language! So,” she raised a teasing eyebrow, “are you going to shoot me?”

“Depends?” Sam smiled a little less confidently than his younger sister. “You planning on shooting me?” 

“Guess I’ll have to try!” she giggled. “After all, if we agree to walk away, you might change your mind and shoot me in my ass when my back is turned! I know you want a taste of it, after all! You always did!” More than once in their teens, Sam had sent off for brochures and flyers for human butchers and restaurants in Claire’s name, partly as a prank to try to embarrass her in front of their parents but also partly in the hope it would encourage her to volunteer. 

“Who’s to say you wouldn’t do the same to me?” Sam asked quizzically. “You’ve clearly thought this out!”

“It’s what little sisters do!” Claire reminded him. “Have to try to think up our big brother’s tricks before they pull them otherwise we’d all end up on the menu by age ten!”

“You got me there!” Sam conceded. “So what happens now?” 

“I guess we play chicken!” smirked Claire. “But instead of standing in the road, we see who is going to shoot first and pray that the drug works quickly!”

“Or we both just stand here waiting for someone else to shoot one of us and hope the other can get away?” suggested Sam.

“Well we could do that, but...” There was a soft puff like a well-plumped leather cushion being sat down on fast. Claire was suddenly aware of a sting in her belly. She looked down and saw her brother’s dart sticking out just to the right of her belly-button. As the numbness began to spread, she squeezed the trigger of her own pistol then grabbed the dart and pulled it out before slumping to the floor. “It doesn’t!” she managed to taunt, watching Sam pull the dart from his leg and stagger a few paces before falling to his knees. “Sucks to be you!” She closed her eyes and was almost immediately in a deep sleep. 

From up in her tree, Ruby watched and listened, waiting for her opportunity. Sure enough, it was not long before Abigail came into view. Ruby took as careful aim as she could without drawing attention to herself but before she could shoot, there was a quite puff, indicating someone had fired a dart. Abigail leapt back and the dart landed harmlessly on the floor. She leant down to pick it up and Ruby was about to take her shot once more when almost out of nowhere, her brother got in the way. 

Abigail took off at a run with Kevin in pursuit, trying to get close enough for a clear shot but she zig-zagged and ran around under the tree where Ruby was hiding. Running after her, his pistol hand outstretched, Kevin tripped on a root and fell forwards, flailing as she did so. Involuntarily, his gun went off and, as he watched his tasty young cousin disappearing off between the trees, a weight from above landed on him, pinning him momentarily to the ground. It was the unconscious form of his sister!

His mother’s warning fresh in his mind, he pulled the dart from her arm and threw it as far away as her could manage. He would catch one of the others, he told himself, then come back and shoot her again with their gun, making it look like they had got her and saving himself a trip to the butcher!

Hearing the commotion, Anne stepped back and pressed her back against a tree, the bark feeling rough against her skin. She saw Abigail tear past, thankfully not looking over her shoulder, then she slipped around the tree again and saw the fallen body of little Ruby. 

“Aww fuck!” she heard a voice in the not-too-far distance. It was one of the boys, either Robbie or Carl. Taking care not to make too much noise, Anne crept toward the sound. Robbie was hopping on one foot, looking angrily at the dart in his other. He pulled it out and threw it away in disgust. Was there enough of the tranquilliser left in it to take him out? Anne raised her pistol, thinking he would at least make an easy target when there was the sound of a puff from behind her and she felt a sting in her backside. As she started to slump forward, she squeezed her own trigger. Her dart hit Robbie in the chest as Carl stood over her triumphantly, his foot on her back, blowing on the barrel of his pistol like a mighty hunter. 

Just then, the siren sounded to signal the end of the hunt. 

“Okay!” The instructor clapped his hands together as the naked, sweating and red-faced hunters emerged from the copse, their pistols now locked by remote electronic signal, and made their way down the grassy slope towards him. “Glad to see some of you made it out at least!” he chuckled amiably.

“Looks like you enjoyed yourself?” Laura chuckled, looking pointedly at her son Carl’s rather impressive erection that he made no effort to hide as they made their way down the hill. The teenage boy blushed a little.

“It’s the adrenaline?” he offered, a little lamely as his mum chuckled.

“Of course!” she nodded, the expression on her face showing that she did not buy this explanation even slightly and did not consider it worth the time it had taken him to think up. “Couldn’t be anything to do with the fact you’re fifteen years old and a particularly fetching tree or patch of moss can get you horny!” The teenager blushed deeper but couldn’t help chuckling a little. “Don’t worry!” his mum ruffled his hair. “I’m sure Auntie Kelly won’t mind helping you out with that later, or Abi if you’d rather. Or I guess I could?” she shrugged.

“What’s up?” Abigail whispered to Kevin, hanging back with him so the others would not over-hear. “You look like you forgot your homework or something?” 

“It’s… promise you won’t tell any of the grown-ups?” Kevin looked at her, worried, his eyes wide.

“Cross my heart!” the sweet seven year mimed the action as the cousins spoke softly together. “What’s up?”

“Well… I accidentally shot Ruby while I was chasing you!” he admitted. “And Mum said if one of us shot the other, she’d take us to the butcher on the way home! If I’d got shot in the hunt then fair enough but I don’t want to have to stand in the butcher’s window while everyone looks at my…” he hesitated. “While everyone looks at me. What if people I know come by and see me and laugh?”

“Oh, right. Hmm...” Abigail thought for a minute. “Did you leave the dart in her?” 

“No, I threw it away!” Kevin explained, feeling thankful for his foresight in doing so. 

“Then don’t worry!” Abigail assured him. “They’ll just figure someone else shot her before they got shot themselves.”

“What if she wakes up and tells someone?” Kevin asked, his eyes growing even wider.

“She can’t, I’m sure.” replied Abigail, thinking about what she had read about the tranquilliser in the darts. “Because people of all ages join in the hunts, the drug has to be powerful enough to make a large man sleep for at least an hour so for someone her size… she’s probably dead already!”

“Phew!” the six year old exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair as they reached the bottom of the slope. “Oh, not that I mean…” he stammered. “It’s just...”

“Don’t worry!” his cousin laughed. “I understood.”

“Fantastic! Some great hunters among you, clearly!” the instructor grinned as he gathered up the pistols and put them, to Kevin’s great relief, straight into a plastic box so they could be taken for recharging and filling, jumbling them all together so there was no way of seeing how many shots any one individual had taken. “While our recovery team go and collect your kills, you folk should go shower and dress. Overalls only ‘though,” he cautioned, “it’s going to get quite messy! Oh and if any of you need to blow off a little steam,” he looked pointedly at Carl who blushed even deeper, “this would be a good time. That way you’ll be able to concentrate later, okay?” 

The significantly reduced extended family giggled and chatted happily together, sharing stories of the hunt, Carl really enjoying the admiration he got for having bagged Anne – someone that everyone was looking forward to eating!

“So what do you think?” Kelly asked Laura, casting her eye over their remaining family as everyone lined up under the typical camp-site showers which were like those found on many such sites or beaches, open to the outside along one side. “Seems silly to keep two houses running when we’d all fit into one. You and your two are welcome to move into mine, I think it’s bigger?” 

“That’s really kind of you!” Laura smiled. “And since we’re both now technically widows, who knows what might happen?” She winked at her sister-in-law who did not seem at all upset by this suggestion. She had been very happy with Sam but, before him, she had easily been with as many women as men, if not more in her college days. “Oh by the way,” Laura smiled at Sam, “I was wondering if you might help Carl out?” she inclined her head and looked down at his still rock hard erection. “I’d so it myself but… Well, you know teenagers? Parents are lame and embarrassing, right?”

“Oh for sure!” Sam chuckled. “I’d be happy to! What about you, Kevin?” she asked her six year old son. “Would you like Auntie Laura to give you a special kiss?” She knew her little boy was far too young to ejaculate but she also knew that boys played with their willies practically from birth so it must feel nice! Her husband had more than once commented on how good Laura’s oral skills were, after family parties which had maybe got a little out of hand, and she figured Kevin was just as entitled to a treat as Carl! 

“So what am I supposed to do?” Abigail whined as the others paired off. 

“Oh!” Sam thought for a moment. “Why don’t you come watch me, I’m sure it won’t take too long!” she chuckled at little at Carl’s expense. “Then I can show you how girls give each other special kisses. Would you like that? Then maybe you can give one to Kevin? Or to Carl if he’s ready for another by then?” The seven year old happily agreed and followed her aunt as she knelt down in front of her brother under the luke-warm water from the shower and took him in her mouth.


End file.
